The present invention relates to a furniture hinge having a hinge arm and a housing which may be installed in a recess of a door or the like. The hinge arm is pivotally connected to the housing by means of at least one link bar and is secured to a quick-mounting plate via a fastening screw. The quick-mounting plate, in turn, is releasably connected to a support which can be fixed at the furniture side. The quick-mounting plate is provided with a spring-loaded pawl having a retaining lip which engages a projection of the support from below.
Furniture hinges of the above type are also referred to as quick-mounting hinges and are known in various forms.
A characteristic and common feature of all these furniture hinges is that the hinge arm can be adjustably secured to a quick-mounting plate which can be fixed to the support with virtually no tools. Conversely, the quick-mounting plate can again be released from the support by operating the pawl.
In practice, it is not readily possible to prevent unintentional separation of the quickmounting plate and support under certain circumstances. On the other hand, it is frequently difficult to operate the pawl when separation is desired since it is located relatively close to the inner surface of the furniture.